transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Breakfast
<'Autobot'> Impactor says, "Air Raid. Mess Hall. Move." <'Autobot'> Air Raid can be heard scrambling and knocking things over. <'Autobot'> Shiftlock says, "Dang. That's fast." Mess Hall - The Decagon's mess hall is the hub of social gathering for off-duty personnel who opt to remain within the base. A wide variety of facilities --- lounges, darts, board games, entertainment systems, and Infonet terminals capable of receiving news and entertainment programs across several worlds --- are available here for the Autobots to enjoy. There is even a bar located in the middle of the room, although the variety of energon beverages available here are far less than what one may find in Maccadams's Old Oil House. A large, reinforced transparisteel window sits on the western end of the wall, allowing the occupants in the mess hall to view the majestic skylines of the city-state's buildings against the horizon of the sky. Contents: Holocards Obvious exits: leads to Barracks - . Impactor is sitting alone in the mess hall, bottle of something something enerhol on the table in front of him. There's also an ash tray full of used up enercigs sitting next to him. All nighter? Possibly. Shiftlock had been here talking to Jazz before in his office. Now she's curious, and decides to peek in - quietly - to see what's up. Blades is attracted to the sounds of screaming. While this would, in theory, make it easier for him to get to accident victims, Blades is just really a morbid creep. So he ducks his head in. Air Raid has his best wasn't-recharging-five-minutes-ago face on as he makes his way to the Decagon mess hall. He beelines for Impactor and salutes him. It's a sloppy salute and he tries to correct it halfway through. Getaway is probably here. Relaxing. In the corner. Fiddling with something or other that doesn't make any sense. Or it makes perfect sense. Or it has been stolen from one of the random facilities in this place and he's not even wanting to let anyone see it and thus why it disappears into a secret compartment so fast. Rev sits on Getaway's shoulder and swings his feet, fiddling with a data pad of information. Impactor eyes Air Raid's crappy salute, as well as the crew shuffling in behind him, and takes a slow swig. "Sit down." He gestures his harpoon at Shiftlock and Blades. "You too. And Getaway, getoverhere, tired of having you in my peripherals." Shiftlock clears her engine with a little embarassed rev and comes into the mess hall proper, trying to stay behind the others. Blades supposes that no rubbernecking goes unpunished. When he's summoned he moves closer, and he looks at the group. There's Shiftlock, the newbie with more bravado than she knows what to do with, Air Raid, who... yeah, also loads of baravado, and Getaway, who... gets captured for fun? Common sense is not present. Given that Shiftlock is angling to stay behind someone, knowing what he knows, Blades deliberately stands in front of her - he's short, she can probably see over him. He delives Impactor a salute. It's a bit crisper than Blades's usual. Does something about Impactor make Blades nervous? Air Raid is shooting Blades some glares for some mysterious reason, while he takes a seat before the lead Wrecker. Getaway rolls his optics for a moment and he's hopping up, which makes Rev flail a bit and hang on for dear life. Within moments? Getaway is over with the others, but decidedly self-placed in a position to make with the exiting faster than he may need to, just in case. He still doesn't say anything, just keeps his optics on the going ons. Blades is enjoying Air Raid's glares. He can't help smiling, despite himself. Impactor finishes his drink before he does anything else. It's quiet for a few long minutes. Also, he stares at Air Raid the entire time, before finally speaking up. To Blades. "Glad you joined us. Ladies and mechs, meet your new small unit leader: Blades. Captain, Rank 3." He points his harpoon hand at Blades. "Don't let anyone die. Unless it gets the job done." Shiftlock is behind Blades, so this makes for a fun moment. She looks up at him. If she had eyebrows, they'd be raised, but she settles for a small, pleased smile. As great as it is to watch Impactor finish his drink, Raid is continuously drawn to Blades' freaking smiling. Why is he smiling. Fragger. Someone should punch his smile off his face. Stupid Blades. When Impactor announces the terrible helicopter as captain, color drains from his optics. "Wh'... Why Blades?" he asks bluntly. Rev is doing some overactive clapping at this moment, followed by some whistling and other happy activity. Meanwhile, Getaway just gives a nod of acceptance of the fact that have been presented. He's too cool to be excited about someone else's promotion. Besides, that's just one more mech he's got to listen to. Blades looks like someone just stabbed him between the optics and not in a fun way. This is a very stunned-looking Protectobot, ladies and gentlemen. While Blades reads reports out of duty, even if they are boring, he certainly can't read reports that are locked to Impactor! So this promotion has him pole-axed. He clasps his hands over his chest. Blades looks left and right. Is Getaway pranking him? Groove is going to burst out of a cake yelling, "Surprise, this is all a joke, you just got punked"? Then Blades reluctantly straightens himself up out of his natural slouch, and he says, sounding a bit like he's at the wrong end of gunpoint, "Yes, sir! I'd say I don't deserve this, but there's a lot of things I don't deserve that I have, anyway, so I'm just going to trust that you've got a reason that satisfies you." Probably to ruin Blades's fun at having no responsibilities. Impactor smirks a bit between Raid and Blades, answering them both. "Mainly because it's gonna piss him off. As for you, Aerialbot, here's the deal. You've been handling yourself well out there. Took it to Blitzwing a few times, kept that Skydive business out of my field of vision... It's been recommended to me a few times to promote you. I've ignored all such recommendations." He lights a smoke. "But talking back to me? With that much anger? I'm impressed, baby wheels. Rank 2 confirmed. You'll support Blades, and our other new captain Broadside on the field." "Passed from one crazy helicopter to another. This just gets better and better," Shift chuckles. "Well new Boss, call me when you need me." Oh no, it's true, Impactor knows Blades! Impactor really did this just to ruin Blades's lackadaisical lack of responsibility! Blades forces a smile on his face, one that he clearly doesn't mean, and he gives Impactor another salute, that one a bit jerky, "Well. Ahem. I gotta excuse myself. Need to... clean up a few things?" Elsewhere: There's the steady drip. Drip. Drip of energon. "...get some things in order to best serve the Autobots and our allies in this new, uh, capacity." Having excused himself, he wanders off. Air Raid's rage is quickly stifled by being promoted himself. He just... sits there, hands on the edge of the table. Impactor's not joking. Does he even joke? "Yes, sir!" he beams, now a ray of sunshine as he fails to hide a giant grin. Good time to join the infantry. Who will he get to boss around... Impactor settles the glare on Shiftlock. "As for you." Shiftlock looks over at Impactor, arms folded, smile settling into neutral, waiting. Impactor stands, having discovered with a scowl that he's out of heavy drink. "I hope you've recovered from your little barhop last night. As of now, military ops are on full alert for confirmation on an aggressive op. Go code is IRENE. Once you hear that code, you're with me on the field." "I only had one drink, so yes," Shiftlock replies. Sadly when it comes to social crowds she's all talk and no action; she slipped out of the bar and out of notice once more people piled in. Didn't even get a buzz. She nods in agreement. "Yes sir," she replies to the orders. "Good show! Bravo! Excellent! Pip pip!" Rev is just all about the clapping and the celebration. There's really nothing he doesn't get too excited about, really. As for as Getaway goes, though, he's already trying to make with the disappearing act. Thus the sneaking towards the exit. Ever so simply. And quietly. Or it would be quiet if Rev would shut up! Impactor shrugs. "That's it." He goes back to his enercig. The meeting is apparently over.